Blitzwolfer
Benwolf is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of the Loboan species, which is native to the Anur Transyl moon Luna Lobo. Because no one knew a name for it besides Benwolf, they called it a Yenaldooshi, which refers to a skin-walker, an equivalent of a Werewolf. 'Backstory' Benwolf is the first form that was taken from another alien via capture mode. Benwolf first appeared in the episode Benwolf, when Max goes to see an old friend who lives in New Mexico. In the episode, after some continued fight, Ben's Omnitrix is scratched (with no damage on it) by the wild Loboan.The Omnitrix was somehow stuck between Capture Mode and Active Mode, and as a result, the transformation is gradual instead of instantaneous (like a werewolf). 'Abilities' Benwolf is very muscular, tall, has dog-like back legs, stands on his back legs, and has a face and muzzle that looks like a Mexican wolf's face and muzzle. It also has many animal-like tendencies.Benwolf has enhanced strength, speed and agility; supposedly being able to lift approximately 500 lbs and run over 70 mph. In addition to Benwolf's formidable claws, fangs, and muscles, he can emit a ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle is opened and a shout is let out. He can also do a jump attack by using his claws to slash the air. 'Weaknesses' Even being stronger than a human, its strength is still less than those of Fourarms. It can also be affected by many other normal attacks. Ultraviolet light may blind him. Benwolf is colorblind so it is hard for Ben to distinguish anything but black and white, it is only an issue when trying to figure out what is around him when looking straight on. Benwolf finds it hard to resist animal like tendencies, such as hunting rabbits. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Benwolf has major changes from the original series. - His muzzle is now white - His mouth is no longer green - His claws are more black - His hair is more black - His fur is light blue instead of dark grey (possibly due to the lighting in the title sequence) - He is now more muscular than in the original series - The Ultimatrix symbol is now green and has moved from his stomach to his chest - And his suit is still on and has not changed a bit 'Naming and Translations' Benwolf generally has the same name spoken in different accents depending on the language. There are some exceptions, though: 'Trivia' *The episode Benwolf appears in marks the first appearance of the Omnitrix's capture mode. *Ben's slow transformation to "Benwolf" was caused by a glitch of the Omnitrix being in Active and Capture Mode at the same time, a glitch that was fixed by Azmuth by the time it is tried again in Alien Force.. *Benwolf is the first alien added to the Omnitrix. *Benwolf is part of the "Halloween Trio"(also including Benmummy and Benvicktor) *Aside from werewolf Benwolf can also be a pun of the name "Beowulf" an Anglo-Saxon mythological warrior. *In the original series Ben only turns into him once. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens